


Scream it to the sky

by deckerswings



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Accepting Lucifer, Chloe Decker Finds Out, Devil Face (Lucifer TV), F/M, Light Angst, Lucifer s04e03, Post Season 3 Finale, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, What we all craved would happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deckerswings/pseuds/deckerswings
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: What if Chloe was able to overcome her fear in the 4x03 scene and touched his devil face when he asked 'Could you accept me like this?' How could their relationship develop from there?Basically, Chloe rejects the machinations of Father Kinley and accepts Lucifer (as we all wanted her to do).





	Scream it to the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies!  
This is my first published story ever, so please leave a comment about what you think! Bear with me, it starts off a little dodgy and improves as it goes on. I'm kind of nervous about posting this, but I'm hoping you'll like it x

‘Could you accept me like this?’

Time seemed to slow and Chloe’s innards dropped as Lucifer rounded on her, his face suddenly a marred, horrific image. His eyes burned an impossible crimson, the challenge of his words reflecting in his glare. Chloe’s blood surged and a roaring sound smothered her, echoing aggressively in her ears and drying her throat. A primal instinct awakened deep within her, sending ‘run!’ to every nerve ending, and it took all her willpower to stay rooted to the spot. She forced herself to draw a shuddering breath and initiated a mantra that began to circle her head alongside the stars. _It’s just Lucifer, you know him. It’s just Lucifer, you know him._

In that moment, she came to the conclusion that the Father was corrupt and maniacal; that the man she saw in front of her was the same who took selfies at crime scenes, juggled evidence, smoked an inconceivable amount of illicit substances, and somehow despite all his flaws, the man who managed to steal her heart –

So caught up in her thoughts, the words that left her mouth amounted to little more than a breath.

‘Yes.’

She squashed the laughter that threatened to bubble up at how taken-aback he was by her words. His shocked and speechless, raised-eyebrows and slightly open-mouthed look was so incongruous on his otherworldly face that it actually sparked a flame of recognition.

‘I-what?’ the words were stuttered and gave her sudden confidence. She lifted her head, her jaw ticking and eyes steeled, and repeated her words defiantly.

‘You heard me. Yes. Yes, I can.’

Her gut twisted as Lucifer’s eyes hardened, the fire burning brighter and harsher, distinct black and red flames roiling within his irises. He took a step closer and his presence became suffocating; yet instead of backing down, Chloe stood her ground, disregarding the involuntary twitches of her muscles as they ached with the subconscious desire to flee. He came close enough that she had to tilt her head to look up at him. The overpowering scent of brimstone, cigarettes, and alcohol invaded her nostrils.

‘Do not lie to me.” Lucifer snarled, staring down at her menacingly. The words that ripped from his through were injected with such fury it sent a cold chill down her spine. Again, she dismissed it.

‘I’m not,’ she said. He scoffed darkly and she continued. ‘Lucifer,’ Chloe placed her hands on his face, turning him to face her, ‘I’m not.’

Her eyes searched his as her fingers began to trace over the scarred ridges and valleys of his face, drifting delicately along his jawline. She moved her hands to clasp behind his head, leaving him more or less trapped in her embrace. Chloe rose onto her tiptoes, closed her eyes and gently placed a kiss on his cheek, silently rejoicing that he didn't pull away or stop her. She smiled tentatively as she unwound her arms from behind his neck, allowing him to straighten again to his full height. Her smile stretched as familiar, lightly freckled and tanned skin began to spread up his neck, in patches on his face and hands, pulling puzzle pieces together until all that was left was the unmarred, frustratingly perfect face she knew so well. Her heart shattered as a tear tracked down his cheek and he breathed out heavily, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. And Chloe knew, at that moment, that she would do anything for him to know she accepted him, that she was capable, unlike the masses of humanity.

She would shout from the rooftops that she loved him.

She would scream it to the sky that she loved him.

That she loved him, that she loved him, that she loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it! Thank you so much for reading! As I said, this is the first work I've ever published, so I'd really appreciate it if you left a small comment <3 If not, no worries x You can find me on tumblr with the same user :)  



End file.
